


Mirror, Mirror

by DoomBar



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomBar/pseuds/DoomBar
Summary: Robin and Cormoran are both caught secretly looking at the other.
Relationships: Robin Ellacott & Cormoran Strike, Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 11
Kudos: 28
Collections: Cormoran Strike Valentine’s Day 2021 Prompt Meme Fun





	Mirror, Mirror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LulaIsAKitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LulaIsAKitten/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [LulaIsAKitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LulaIsAKitten/pseuds/LulaIsAKitten) in the [Cormoran_Strike_Valentines_Day_2021_Prompt_Meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Cormoran_Strike_Valentines_Day_2021_Prompt_Meme) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> A mirror.
> 
> Could be sweet - meeting of gazes, or one not realising they’re being observed - or could be smutty.

Robin clicked on her desk lamp. The day had progressed and the light from the office window was no longer sufficient to finish her case notes.  
She’d been out following their newest client and to her delight had a rather copious amount of proof to report already.

“Poor bastard,” she thought. “This will be a check in the bank by end of day tomorrow.” And then focused herself back to her computer keyboard to finish entering the data. 

Strike was working quietly across the room at his desk researching Foxums Holding, LLC’s Board of Directors before his scheduled undercover job next week. He will be starting at the firm as their newest “Head of Security.” He’d be dressed in a black suit, tie, sun glasses and ear piece at this time next week. 

She thought back to Strike exclaiming “Like I’m from the bloody Men in Black movies?” upon reading the job requirements, making her giggle silently. 

She lifted her eyes from her computer screen to the mirror on the side wall of their shared office. It was angled perfectly to catch Cormoran at his desk and she glanced at it often to secretly check in on her big partner. She couldn’t explain what just the sight of him could do to boost her spirits. 

As she quickly glanced, she noticed he wasn’t working on research at all. He was watching her. Not through the mirrors reflection, but HER. Watching her work. 

Robin quickly glanced back to the computer screen and forced herself to continue typing, feeling the pressure to perform now that she was being observed. 

As she continued, her mind began to wonder why he had been looking at her. His expression had been soft and distant, like a when someone is watching a sunset or a symphony play or...”something beautiful” occurred in her mind and an involuntary blush began to creep up her neck.

“Was he GAZING at me?” She wondered. 

Another lift of her eyes produced the same scene. “He WAS gazing.” The thought produced a flutter in Robin’s stomach and caused her to shift in her seat. 

Watching him now, unaware that she was now observing him, she mustered the boldness to break the secret moment. “Anything interesting over there?” She said over the computer monitor, eyes still locked on the mirror. 

Strike jumped slightly, turned in his chair, and tried to divert his eyes from Robin, but caught sight of her face grinning at him through the mirror on the sidewall.

Frozen for a second, Strike regained his cool confidence quickly and, as though challenging her boldness, locked eyes with her and said “Yes, quite.” And flashed one of his eye crinkling grins. 

Robin felt the heat flood her face, but she held his gaze in the mirror. “I didn’t know a Board Directory could be that interesting.” She said playfully. 

Cormoran stood. Robin held her breathe and tilted her head to keep eye contact with him in the mirror. “It’s not.” He said as he began to stride around his desk toward hers. “But, you, on the other hand...”

At this point he was right behind her chair and as he slowly swiveled her seat around, Robin’s eyes lifted and gazed up at him. 

“You’re mesmerizing.” A shy, embarrassed grin creeped at the corners of Robin’s mouth. But, she didn’t break his gaze. 

Strike held out his right hand and when she placed hers in his they both shuddered from the electricity that was exchanged with their touch. He pulled her to her feet and softly slid his left hand around her waist and used his right to bring her hand to his lips. Their eye contact was intense as he softly, yet purposefully kissed the back of her hand. She curled her fingers around to caress his cheek and enjoyed the scratch of his stubble on her skin. Her knees we starting to get weak, but as her body started to lax, Strike’s arm around her waist tightened, pushing her body impossibly close to his. 

“May I?” Robin asked softly, as she traced the outline of Strikes lips, paying special attention to the scar that she had swooned over for years. 

Strike grinned and practically growled out his answer “Anything.” Robin didn’t hesitate to push up on her toes and press her lips firmly on his.


End file.
